Fubuki Shirou
(Forward) * (Defender) |number = *9 (Hakuren, Raimon, Inazuma Japan, Inazuma Legend Japan, Hakuren (Ares)) *11 (Raimon (Movie)) *29 (Raimon (GO) (GO Movie)) *4 (Inazuma Japan (Orion)) |element = Wind |team = *'Hakuren' (captain) *'Raimon' (temporary) *'Inazuma Japan A' *'Inazuma Japan' *'Red Team' *'Raimon B' *'Hakuren (GO)' (former coach) *'Raimon (GO)' (temporary) *'Inazuma Legend Japan' *'Hakuren (Ares)' (captain) *'Inazuma Japan (Orion)' |seiyuu = *Miyano Mamoru *Orikasa Fumiko (child) |va = Johnny Yong Bosch |debut_game = *''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *''Inazuma Eleven AC: Dream Battle'' |debut_anime = *Episode 031 *Episode 025 (GO) *Episode 014 (Ares) |debut_manga = 5th volume}} Fubuki Shirou ( ) is one of the main protagonists of the original Inazuma Eleven series. First introduced in Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha, he initially played as both a defender and forward, but later played as forward throughout Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!!. For most of the second game and anime series, he was afflicted with dissociative identity disorder (DID), having a dissociated personality based on his deceased brother Fubuki Atsuya. In Inazuma Eleven GO, he is the coach of Hakuren. In Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W, he is a forward for Inazuma Legend Japan. In the alternate timeline of Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin, he is the captain and a forward for Hakuren. He later becomes a defender for Inazuma Japan in Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven SD'' *''"Hakuren's captain who calmly instructs his team. His delicate ball control and brilliant tactics leave the opponent players having their breaths taken away."'' Appearance Fubuki is usually seen with a white scarf with the longer remaining, free-flowing part of the scarf parted on his left side. This scarf once belonged to Atsuya, his twin brother; it allows him to shift into Atsuya's personality, and is extremely important to him. His eyes droop slightly and teal-gray in color while his hair is short, gray and the spikes are facing downwards. His eyebrows are quite thick and silver in color. When Atsuya takes over his body, his eyes turn bright-orange in color and appear more slanted. This time, the spikes in his hair face upwards and look stiffer than before (in the game, it also gets lighter than usual). On top of that, his voice also becomes rougher. This appearance of him shows a far more devilish side and mostly shown smirking. His actions also become more aggressive. During the match with The Genesis, Fubuki learned the true meaning of becoming perfect and merges his soul with Atsuya's. The front of his hairstyle remains the same, but the back of it is a combination of spiky hair facing upwards (Atsuya) on the higher part and downwards (Shirou) on the lower part. His eyes color follows the original color and is in between droopy and slanting. Fubuki is a great gentleman, he has a princely type of character and is also undeniably handsome. This is proven in episode 35 when some of the girls from near Manyuuji, Kyoto stay close to him and in episode 40 when some of the female visitors in the theme park invited him to walk with them. Despite this, he seems rather neutral about girls and takes advantage of this to gain information. Fubuki is usually seen in a Raimon or Hakuren uniform or jersey. His casual clothes were only seen in episode 85, which consists of a light yellow-green T-shirt and black shorts. When he was young, he wore a blue and white jacket and dark blue trousers. His hair was also slightly more upwards. In Inazuma Eleven GO, his hair gets spiked up a little bit more. He now wears a blue jacket with a white hoodie and two yellow lines on the left shoulder which look like the captain's mark and a white shirt with a green mark that resembles Hakuren's symbol on his shirt, along with a pair of green pants and brown shoes. In Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin, his hair color is changed to a frosted periwinkle. Fubuki's casual clothes consist of navy-white sneakers, light grey socks, grey short trousers, a white hoodie, and sports blue jacket with white sleeves and blue stripes at the bottom. Personality Fubuki is a timid person; despite this, he is very gentle and kind towards others. He's also a very helpful player, earnestly assisting teammates when he can. At the beginning of season 2, Fubuki is quite shy. He is morbidly afraid of loud sounds similar to that of an avalanche, and can become extremely anxious and panicked as a result of them. Fubuki is also obsessed with being perfect—he seeks to fill both roles of his and Atsuya's defender-forward combination, despite only being one person. This might be because the duo was lauded so much for being exceptional, and Fubuki continues to strive towards that goal. He fears being left alone, so he keeps a scarf of Atsuya's that helps him shift into Atsuya's personality. Atsuya's personality is in contrast to Shirou's. When Atsuya is in control, Shirou's appearance changes and his personality becomes aggressive, self-determined and menacing, but he becomes a powerful striker. He again sought to score all the goals without any help, as he believed that his teammates would let him down. Later, Fubuki's two personalities merge into one, and together, they learn a new shoot. When they combine, Fubuki's hairstyle changes and lifts-up a bit, but not as much as when Atsuya takes over. By the time FFI starts, Fubuki has become braver and is more willing to speak up for himself. He has shed his obsession with becoming perfect that had plagued him in season 2. Fubuki is also shown to quite charming, particularly with girls. He often charms them into giving him information that benefits the team. However, he is also shown to be uncomfortable with certain types of girls, as seen in episode 50. Plot Background Fubuki used to play alongside his twin brother Fubuki Atsuya, in the Junior Team. The older twin would steal the ball, while the younger one would score the goal. They made a great defend and attack duo, and were known as the perfect defender-forward combination. One day, while their father was driving them home from a soccer match they won, there was an avalanche that collided with the family's car. Fubuki's life was saved because he was pushed out of the car just in time, but his family died in the accident. Due to this accident, Fubuki is morbidly afraid of any sound similar to those caused by an avalanche (like snow falling down from trees or the roof, thunder, and any loud banging sounds). Ever since then, Atsuya's personality was reinstated inside Fubuki. Season 2 Fubuki was introduced in episode 31. When Raimon first meets him, he was a complete stranger in the middle of a blizzard in Hokkaido, a few miles from the Northern Ridge. He was shivering in the cold and seeing that Endou let him into the Inazuma Caravan. In return, he saved everyone from a rampaging, black bear that shook the entire caravan, by killing it and moving the bus with a single kick. As they left him near to his house, he switched to Atsuya and shoots the ball, clearing a path for him. In episode 32, he introduces himself as Fubuki Shirou, the legendary striker whom the Raimon team was looking for, shocking everyone by the fact that the striker was with them during the ride until he got off. At first Someoka did not believe it because he thought he was too weak. Hearing this, he replies that, because of the histories told of him, everyone imagines him as a giant or something akin to it in type. Later on after seeing his Atsuya personality, Someoka believed that he was the legendary striker and after leaving the team he told Fubuki that he was the ace striker of Raimon now. He joins the Raimon Eleven in episode 33 to defeat Aliea Gakuen's Gemini Storm. He then reveals his fear of loud noises resembling avalanches, due to his family being killed in an avalanche. Initially, he has a split personality, and switches to his brother's when he's on the offense on the soccer field. He also had a hard time when he was badly injured. In episode 41, Fubuki trained very hard with goals and was asked by Kidou to participate in some defense training which he did but in the end stated that it was useless which shocked everyone. His Atsuya personality is seen practicing goal scoring all night, Shirou said that he needed to rest but Atsuya refused to. Due to Shirou's brother Atsuya who wanted to play all time on the field, Shirou wanted to become a perfect soccer player and believed that he could only do so if he "became" his brother (his father's comments right before the avalanche accident led him to believe this). In episode 61, Fubuki becomes more determined to play with Raimon after Gran scored a goal with Ryuusei Blade, breaking through Tachimukai's Mugen The Hand. Later, with Gouenji and the others' help, he realized that what his father meant was that he could only be perfect if he played along with his teammates. Soon, he broke free from both his trauma and his younger brother's personality, merging himself and his brother's spirit as one thus growing stronger. His brother taught him a lesson that he should also work with his teammates aside from Atsuya, and thanks to him, he tied the score using Wolf Legend. Season 3 Three months after the Aliea Gakuen arc, Fubuki is invited by Coach Hibiki to a match to join Inazuma Japan. He's placed in Team A, which is Endou's team. Fubuki scored the last goal of the match (and the winning goal) using Wolf Legend. He later is chosen as one of the sixteen members of Inazuma Japan. In the first match with Big Waves, he wasn't able to score against them. During the match against the Desert Lion, Fubuki faked an interception that Midorikawa passed and let it go straight to Kiyama and used Ryuusei Blade to score the second goal for Inazuma Japan. Fubuki then tried to score a goal using Wolf Legend, but it was blocked by Bjorn Kyle and Nasser's Storm Rider. After this, he fell unconscious on the ground, being replaced by Toromaru. During the match against Fire Dragon, he revealed a new defense hissatsu, Snow Angel, to stop Suzuno and Nagumo and proceeded through the field with Hijikata and scored with another new hissatsu, Thunder Beast, scoring Inazuma Japan's first goal. Choi Chang Soo eyed Fubuki carefully and told his teammates to keep their eyes on him since, differently from Gouenji, he can not only offend, but defend too. His leg gets badly injured in the match as Fire Dragon uses their hissatsu tactic, Perfect Zone Press. He's later taken off the team with Midorikawa. He returns after the match against The Empire to substitute the injured Kurimatsu. In episode 96, he is seen watching a resume about the match between Unicorn and Knights of Queen. In the next day, he talks with Kazemaru that he's thinking about creating a new hissatsu and he'll need speed. At the start of the match against Unicorn, he tried to steal the ball from Ichinose, but was unable to. After this, he and Kazemaru brought out their new hissatsu to score a goal, which was named The Hurricane. After the match, he saw a letter with Hiroto from Midorikawa telling them that he won't give up and that he'll come back soon. He also remastered Crossfire with Gouenji and created The Birth with Hiroto. After many difficult matches, Inazuma Japan finally made it into the finals of the FFI. Later, when the finals was just a few days away, they practiced for the last time in preparation for the match against Little Gigant. Fubuki said that he takes the Heart #7 from Daisuke's notebook, which is the forgiving strength. That's why he did a strong shoot, which was better than all of what he did. So, after seeing the Raimon soccer club and others back in Japan supporting them, he asked Kidou and Hiroto to perform a new hissatsu with him for the match against Little Gigant, which later scored a goal to Inazuma Japan. After Inazuma Japan won the FFI, everyone went back to their own school. Fubuki went back to Hakuren to graduate to high school. His graduation took a week before Raimon's, so Endou invited Fubuki and everyone else who joined Raimon in the Season 1 and 2 to have a graduation match. Raimon was divided into two parts, Old Raimon (the original eleven) and New Raimon (those who joined later). Fubuki played in the New Raimon team where he, Kidou and Ichinose used Koutei Penguin 2gou. All of the teammates listened to Endou's last speech and promised that they'll keep on playing soccer from Endou's words that he said "Let's play soccer!" to which everyone happily agreed on. ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' Fubuki returns as the coach of the current Hakuren team. After the victory against Gassan Kunimitsu, the Raimon team is training on the field and suddenly Kurama shoots the ball away from the goal, but there was a person and the ball almost hit him, but surprisingly, the person was Fubuki, who defended the ball smoothly. He then greeted and spoke to Raimon. He then started talking about the Fifth Sector starting to control Hakuren's soccer. He pleaded Raimon to stop Fifth Sector from controlling his team and helped them by telling the tactics to break Zettai Shouheki of Hakuren. He than told Raimon that even Ultimate Thunder wouldn't work against them. Kidou then formulated the basics for Double Wing. It is shown that Fubuki also knew about the Resistance. At the end of the episode, he's seen talking to Yukimura Hyouga and it seems that he was worried about him joining Fifth Sector. He also spoke to Endou about joining Raimon and the Resistance. In episode 27, after Yukimura scored Hakuren's second goal with Gousetsu no Saia's Icicle Road, Fubuki realised why Fifth Sector removed him from his position as Hakuren's coach; it was because they wanted Yukimura to bring out a Keshin. After the match against Hakuren, he told something to Endou who seemed to be shocked and left the team afterwards. In episode 44, during Hibiki's speech as the new Holy Emperor, Fubuki and Yukimura were listening to the speech together. ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' Fubuki appears as the same as the original series. He is the Captain of Hakuren, though compared to his counterpart instead of him being the center defense, his position is changed to him being one of the strikers besides his younger brother Fubuki Atsuya. Despite being a forward, he's more at the start of offensive combinations along with the midfielders of Hakuren. He build up the actions with his dribbles and passes before assisting or combining with his younger brother. ''Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin'' Fubuki with his brother Atsuya and Shiratoya Nae appeared at the ceremony where the members of Inazuma Japan were announced. Nae was very excited but Atsuya didn't care about this. Fubuki asked them not to disturb other people sitting next to them. Later he was selected as a defender for the Japan's team and Atsuya congratulated him, stating that it looked like he's been dropped. Fubuki smiled and said that Atsuya wasn't a type of person that just quit and he confirmed cheekily that he won't give up, even if he had to remove Shirou from his post. After the members of Inazuma Japan gathered at the stadium in their new uniforms, they went by bus to the Kawaguchiko Sports Center where they were going to stay and train before the preliminary matches. On the next day the team had their first training during which coach Zhao Jinyun prepared a little contest. He introduced to them captain of Spanish team Barcelona Orb, Clario Orvan. Clario forced his way through all Japan's players, one by one and at the end scored them a goal with his technique Diamond Ray. Although they wasn't able to stop him, Clario stated that their level raised up. What more, after he saw one of them practicing in the evening, he decided to back to his country to practice. He left Inazuma Japan shocked and disoriented. When they were distressed by what just has happened, Fubuki stated that if they lost in spirit, they could lose the match that could be won. Kazemaru Ichirouta, Endou Mamoru and Gouenji Shuuya started to warm the team up and they quickly got excited about the upcoming matches with the strong opponents. The first match in the Asia preliminaries Inazuma Japan played against South Korea's Red Bison. At the beginning Korea initiated their counterattack, after Seok Min-Woo stole the ball from Haizaki Ryouhei. When Baek Shi-Woo was running towards the Japan's goal, Fubuki easily stopped him using Ice Ground and passed it further. After Red Bison got new orders from their coach, they started to play rough and Fubuki was tackled by Lee Dong-Hyeok. Later Korea scored the first goal after Park Ji-Won slided and created a cloud of sand which obstructed Endou's view. Inazuma Japan answered with Gouenji's new shot Last Resort, thanks which they tied. But when he tried to used it again he was blinded for a moment and got injured with his leg. The whole team froze, didn't understand what just has happened. Gouenji left the field and the match resumed with Kira Hiroto as a new forward for Japan. When later Red Bison used their Tokkou Buffalo Train to break Japan's defense, Baek shot with his Red Break, hitting Kazemaru who was trying to stop him. Fubuki shouted to Kazemaru to look out and Endou managed to stop the shot and save him by using Fuujin Raijin to prevent Kazemaru hit the goal post. However Korea misled Endou and shot with the ball that he knocked out. At the end of the match Haizaki and Hiroto scored together the winning goal for Inazuma Japan. The team celebrated in the locker room and after Gouenji left to the hospital, they came back to the camp. Inamori Asuto was wondering if Gouenji would be alright and Fubuki calmed him, stating that he would be fine and the captain was with him together. The team was embarrassed by Goujin Tetsunosuke’s behavior who was exciting excessively with his miniature picture in the article about their match. Before the next match with Australian team Shining Satans Inazuma Japan gathered at the briefing with their coach Zhao. Unfortunately Zhao didn't get any informations about their opponent so he gave the team a free hand in training. Japan's players decided to work on their weak points and Fubuki practiced later with his teammates on the field. In the evening coach asked him, Kazemaru, Inamori Asuto, Goujin and Hiura Kirina to go for a shopping. When Hiura noticed in a shop a cap that was the same like the one wearing by Mutekigahara Fujimaru, they decided to look for him. They found him at the river fishing and confronted him. Mutekigahara asked if they wanted to fight soccer with him, and they agreed but like previously they were beaten in a blink of an eye. Later Hiura stated that Mutekigahara's name was fake and demanded to uncover his real identity. However Mutekigahara left them without explanations, wondering if Hiura found out the true, until they met again. From the beginning the match seemed to be different than usual, the opponent players behaved strangely, moving their arms in unnaturally manner. The ball disappeared suddenly and was stolen easily from the Japan's players. Fubuki was trying to stop Sar Gatanas and As Taroth using his Ice Ground but they passed him without any problems, leaving Fubuki confounded. Later the team stood shocked after Australia scored the first goal, wondering what has just really happened. When Shining Satans were running towards the goal, Fubuki initiated again Ice Ground. Unexpectedly Hiroto interfered them and Fubuki succeeded this time, passing the ball further to Haizaki. However Australia used their tactic Invisible and the ball vanished, which shocked Fubuki, Asuto and Kidou Yuuto. After Shining Satans scored their second goal, Japan's players were talking about strange events that occurred so far. Fubuki stated that was able to steal the ball only because of Hiroto's irregular playing. It turned out later that Australian team were using hypnosis to trick the opponents and the only way to overcome this was closing eyes while approaching them. After that Kidou managed to score the first goal for Japan. When the match resumed, Fubuki warned his teammates no to let their guards down. He was right, because right after Australia began to use mirrors hidden in cleats to blind them and quickly scored 3 goal. Soon Haizaki realized that Ichihoshi might cooperate with the opponent and blinded Japan's players as well. When the new player Luci Fanos entered the field, he looked at Fubuki, Kazemaru, finally targeting Sakanoue Noboru and later hurt him cutting his leg. Thanks to Raimon Natsumi’s hint, Endou Mamoru understood how to stop Time Trance and Inazuma Japan regained the fighting spirit, quickly tying with a score 4-4. At the end of the match they scored the 5th goal, which gave them victory. Later the team celebrated their winning, when Kidou revealed them true about Ichihoshi's actions. They were listening this in disbelief but later agreed to help Kidou eliminate Ichihoshi from Inazuma Japan. However unexpectedly Kidou was accused of doping and disqualified when some drugs were found in his locker. During the match with Uzbekistan's team Eternal Dancers Fubuki was sitting at the bench. Inazuma Japan played depressed after Endou was unexpectedly arrested. The team made simple mistakes, they couldn't concentrate or synchronize their movements, due to this they lost very quickly two goals. During the break unexpectedly Nosaka Yuuma appeared before the team what immediately changed their mood. When the match resumed Inazuma Japan entered the field with hope and optimism. Playing with Nosaka at their side they improved their game and made up for the loss in the match. When Eternal Dancers started to play rough, Nosaka initiated the new tactic which turned out to be Grid Omega version 2.0. After that Uzbekistan lost their stamina and wasn't able to defend. The match ended with Inazuma Japan's victory with a score 4-4. When Endou came back from the arrest, coach Zhao revealed the team the true about the FFI tournament and the Orion Foundation controlling the soccer. He confirmed that Ichihoshi was like a spy sent to Inazuma Japan and when the team agreed about eliminating him, Endou told them about Ichihoshi's tragic past. After all they decided to help him, with Nosaka stating that he had an idea. Before the match with the Arab no Hinotori Gundan Inazuma Japan trained with a special device that could show them how to avoid rough plays and fouls. After that Nosaka came to Fubuki and Kazemaru, stating that he had a special role for them to act in the upcoming match. At the beginning of the match Saudi Arabia players quickly surrounded Kazemaru and injured him, kicking his leg. Right after they attacked Fubuki and hurt him, after Ichihoshi pushed him from behind. Fubuki said sorry to his teammates and asked Iwato Takashi and Hiura to tight the defense of Japan's goal. Despite that difficult situation, Inazuma Japan scored the first goal and they took the lead in this match. When later Ichihoshi was hit by the falling meteor from the Red Hot Chili Meteor and left the field, it turned out that Fubuki and Kazemaru weren't injured. They underwent special training prepared by Nosaka, thanks which they could pretend being hurt and were insensitive to pain. It was the part of Nosaka's plan to save Ichihoshi. Later the team found out the true about Ichihosh's identity. He was the younger brother Hikaru and his older brother Mitsuru died in a car accident with their father. Ichihoshi had now two different personalities. Coach Zhao revealed that in order to cure him both personalities had to be fused, which surprised Fubuki. The team decided to help Ichihoshi and let him continue playing in the match. In the second half of the match Ichihoshi managed to handle with his pain and despair, being supported all the time by his teammates. Inazuma Japan won with the advantage of 2 points. Later in the evening the team gathered in front of the camp when Ichihoshi was going to leave them. During the briefing before the last match witch China, the coach revealed the true about Li Kobun. It turned out that he was a forward from the Chinese team and his real name was Li Hao. In disguise of Mutekigahara Fujimaru he was helping to level up Inazuma Japan. In addition coach Zhao announced that their real goal was to destroy the Orion Foundation from the roots and free soccer. The team noticed that Ichihoshi and Asuto didn't show up through the whole day. Before Ichihoshi was everywhere, helping the team during the practice, serving dishes in canteen or even cleaning the bathroom. When it started to rain the team waited outside the camp, wondering what happened with them. Kazemaru stated that it was strange they haven't contacted them all day. Hiura immediately initiated his sense of private detective, saying the same what Kazemaru but in a special investigative language, confusing Fubuki. After Hiura's searching it turned out that they most likely went to the waterfall in Fuji Forest. They were found in the late evening and all teammates ensured Ichihoshi that he was one of them and a part of the team. The day of the final match with China began in a special circumstances when Kudou Michiya showed the team a strange message from their coach Zhao. He informed them that due to the unexpected health problems he wouldn't be able to participate in the upcoming match. The team was shocked but on the other hand they knew already his untypical behavior. Before the match started the team realized that their coach joined the Chinese team and became their enemy. Soccer Zatsugidan from the beginning showed Inazuma Japan strange moves in accordance with their name. China quickly scored two goals after Endou wasn't able to stop Li Hao's shot Tenkuu Hayabusadan. Coach Kudou decided to replace Fubuki and Iwato by Nishikage Seiya and Saginuma Osamu in order to help Endou protect the Japan's goal. However, when Chinese team kept shooting, the trio couldn't synchronize their moves and each time Nosaka had to kick the ball off. When they finally combined their powers into one mighty technique The Asura it stopped the Chinese attack. Everyone on the field and the benched players were shocked by what they saw. When Inazuma Japan started their counterattack, China used immediately their tactic Shourinji Kousoku Juuhachijin which caused the optical illusion of many players on the field and disoriented Japan's team. Fubuki and the others sitting on the bench were surprised when Kudou Michiya told Goujin to enter the field. With Goujin's new technique Fire Lemonade Rising Inazuma Japan scored the first goal. At the end of the match both teams fought without a rest. China used their new tactics Mouko Shuurai and Minna de Jiangshi which interfered Japan's actions. Japan's team outsmarted them and Fudou Akio was able to score the second goal. Later thanks to Ichihoshi's analysis Inazuma Japan created new tactic The General thanks which they got through the Chinese defense and scored another goal with Haizaki's new shot Shark The Deep. While Li and Zhou Xing was running towards the Japan's goal, Fubuki started to worry if Inazuma Japan could stop them. Even their last shot Tenhou Chiretsu, although powerful, wasn't able to change the result of the match. Fubuki said with smile that they were going to the world now. When it was revealed that the next Japan's opponent would be Spanish team Muteki no Giant, Fubuki immediately become serious. As he stated Spanish team was considered as the one of the top favorites for the tournament. He agreed with Goujin, who said that they wouldn't give up, no matter who they were going to fight against. Fubuki added that maybe it was good that they were chosen to fight with the strongest opponent first. Later when they met Shinjou Takuma, Fubuki got suspicious and stated that the Orion Foundation and the World Soccer Organization were connected together and they understood that this send-off party was hosted by Orion. For Fubuki fact that Spain was drawn for them as a rival in the first match and meeting them at the same party, certainly wasn't a coincidence. Coach Zhao admitted him, stating that the result of the draw could have been manipulated by Orion. Right after the chairman of the Orion Foundation, Girikanan showed up in the online transmission and confirmed all their suppositions. Before Inazuma Japan left to Russia, coach Zhao told the players to back to their schools and meet with their friends. Fubuki returned to home and to his much surprise, Atsuya was waiting for him at the airport. Atsuya told that he already knew about Fubuki's injury from one of the last matches and now he would take his place in the team, facing the world instead of him. Fubuki looked sad and disappointed because he couldn't longer participate in the tournament but he understood the circumstances. During the fligh Fubuki was depressed and lost in thought. When Inazuma Japan arrived to Russia they met at the airport Spanish team and American Star Unicorn. Later the captain of Perfect Spark, Froy Girikanan, welcomed them warmly and revealed that they didn't cooperate with the Orion Foundation. When the team arrived at the Kazan Soccer Center coach Zhao introduced them their new physical trainer Sekiya Tomoari. He told to Fubuki that the next match with Spain, would be the last for him. Later smile appeared on Fubuki's face when Atsuya unexpectedly showed up before the team. In Fubuki's flashback it was seen that he talked to Kidou and Kudou Michiya about Atsuya joining Inazuma Japan and Kidou revealed that he was already on the list. As soon as the match began, Spain attacked and quickly scored the first goal. Although later Endou managed to create technique that stopped Clario, Japan's attempt to shoot failed when Alonso Fibiano blocked Atsuya's Hissatsu Kumagoroshi Zan. The match resumed and unexpectedly Clario tried to stop his teammate Reinaldo Baraja. Clario's behavior caught Fubuki's attention. He noticed that Spanish defender was holding something in his hand. When he was running towards Asuto, Fubuki used his Ice Ground to protect him. When Asuto asked why did he do it, Fubuki showed him the ball with caltrops all around. If Asuto continued dribbling, he could injure seriously his legs. Fudou was wondering how did Fubuki know about that and he stated with smile that it was obviously his sharp intuition. Spain kept pressure on Japan and with two points they had an advantage over the opponent. Fubuki approached Atsuya and asked him to use their new technique, which they were practicing before the departure to Russia. However Atsuya didn't want to use it, as he stated it was forbidden technique, last time it injured Fubuki's leg. Fubuki explained that he wasn't going to play in the next match so now he would do whatever was necessary to turn the scales in their favour. Finally Atsuya agreed to do it. While Fubuki was running towards the Spanish goal, Atsuya stole the ball from Bergamo Regult and passed it to brother, causing the consternation in everyone. Fubuki initiated their forbidden technique Hyouketsu no Gungnir and Atsuya made a final shot, scoring the first goal for Japan. Everyone praised them but as expected Fubuki had to leave the field due to his injuries. Although he felt pain he knew that he did his duty as a member of the team. During the second half of the match Fubuki was sitting at the bench, watching his team struggling with Spain. When Atsuya scored the second goal tricking with Goujin Spanish goalkeeper, Fubuki praised him in thoughts, smiling. After the match ended Fubuki left the stadium and Atsuya was waiting for him. He asked if Fubuki was going to leave without saying anything but Fubuki answered that he had already told to the coach everything. Atsuya stated firmly that it wasn't over yet and Fubuki confirmed that he was going to come back and do everything what necessary to play together again. While he was leaving Atsuya unexpectedly asked if he was a traitor, which shocked Fubuki a lot. He was barely able to say anything and Atsuya didn't expect an answer from him. It was shown that he watched Fubuki, who was sending an email to an unknown recipient. As Atsuya stated his brother did nothing wrong in his whole life, so he should do now what he thought was right. Some time later Fubuki met with Shinjou Takuma. It was revealed that Fubuki cooperated with him in order to know what was going on in the world's soccer. Shinjou apologized Fubuki for involving him into this and explained that he expected Fubuki to become officially a disciple of Orion. When Fubuki wasn't able to understand what was the meaning of this, Shinjou told him about the new Orion's chairman Bernard Girikanan. He had in fact talent for business and developed Orion, thanks which they saved many people. However at the same time the methods he used were unacceptable and harmful to soccer. Fubuki appeared again in Shinjou's apartment and revealed Asuto that under the pretense of being an Orion trainee, he was investigating their illegal activities. It turned out that he was the spy who sent Shinjou data about Inazuma Japan and they cooperated to change Orion and bring back the real soccer. Movie Inazuma Eleven the Movie In the movie, he joined Raimon in the last 10 minutes of the match to help fight against Ogre along with Toramaru, Tobitaka, Fideo, Hiroto and Kanon. Shortly after Ogre's kickoff, with his superior speed, he managed to steal the ball easily from Mistrene Callous, saying to him that he already saw how to pass by Ogre's movements. He then used his Wolf Legend to make a chain shoot with Gouenji's Maximum Fire, but it was blocked by Zagomel's Electric Trap. After Baddap ordered his teammates to destroy Raimon, he, Kabeyama and Kidou were hit by a shoot from Mistrene. After Raimon won, he was seen going back to the future. Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Fubuki appeared in the GO movie. At first, he helped Raimon, especially Tsurugi, Hikaru and Nishiki in their special training. During the match against Zero, he turned into his youth form to help Raimon with the other former members of Inazuma Japan. He used Eternal Blizzard and created a chain shoot with Kidou, Fudou and Kazemaru's Koutei Penguin 2gou to release Aoi from the cell. He was seen talking to Tenma during the match. Inazuma Eleven GO Vs. Danball Senki W He appeared with his team, Inazuma Legend Japan to play against Shinsei Inazuma Japan. He was baffled by Hakuryuu's speed at the start of the match. Later, when the LBX Army attacks, he used Last Death Zone with Hiroto and Someoka to destroy the scoreboard to get rid of the LBX Army. Later, he helped Endou in using Great The Hand, but disappeared with his team due to Fran's power. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Wii avatar Character view Recruitment *'Item': Miniature Caravan (ミニチュアキャラバン, randomly dropped by Legend 2 Nensei at Fuyukai Suguru's right route) *'Item': Warmth Muffler (ぬくもりマフラー, randonly dropped from Good Girls (グッドガールズ) at Raimon's parking lot present) *'Photo': Soccer Goddess Statue (サッカーの女神像の写真, taken at Inazuma Town's station road) *'Topic': Powerful People (パワフルな人の話題, obtained at Raimon's gym) After this, he can be scouted. Be aware, in order to recruit him, at least ten players have to be scouted first from the same community master to make him a scoutable option. ---- Adult form In order to recruit Fubuki, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Ultimate Snowman (究極のゆきだるま, randomly dropped by Outer Sky at Handa's taisen route) *'Item': Prestigious Trophy (栄えあるトロフィー, randomly dropped Team Endou at Fuyukai's left route) *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (ボロボロのサッカー雑誌, randomly dropped by Noisy Nose at Satoko's taisen route) *'Record': Mister Treasure Box (ミスター宝箱, open 150 treasure chests) After this, he can be scouted.}} Stats All the stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. ''Inazuma Eleven SD'' All stats are at S rank, level 50, limit break 10, fully upgraded and all skills learned. Hakuren (Ares) *'GP': 203 *'TP': 118 *'Kick': 58 *'Dribble': 45 *'Block': 35 *'Catch': 25 Hissatsu * ---- Inazuma Eleven GO * * ---- Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin * |Inazuma Eleven 2| Shirou form * * * * ---- Chara change form * * * * ---- Merged form * * * * |Inazuma Eleven 3| Merged form * * * * ---- Shirou form * * * * ---- Chara change form * * * * ---- Neo Raimon/Endou Reds form * * * * }} * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| Young form * * * * ---- Adult form * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| Young form * * * * ---- Adult form * * * * ---- Legend Gate, Raimon VS Genesis * * * ---- Legend Gate, Raimon VS Ogre * * * }} * * * * * * * * * |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * * * * * * * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * * * * * * * * * }} ---- R Inazuma Japan * ---- SR Inazuma Japan * * |Inazuma Eleven AC: Dream Battle| * ** ** (Overide) * ** * ** |Inazuma Eleven AC: All Stars| * ** * ** * |Inazuma Eleven SD| Hakuren (Ares) * * * * }} Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * (Gojou's route only) Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * Best Match Mixi Max * ** * ** Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *'NEW Hakuren' ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Champion' *'Doppers' (Both Hakuren and Atsuya forms) *'Neo Raimon' *'Real Inazuma' *'Relations' *'Second Raimon' *'The Windies' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'Cold Freeze' *'Raimon Aliea Rengou' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Cold Freeze N' *'Cold Freeze R' *'Guard Stars N' *'Strikers N' *'Team Blizzard' *'Team Endou' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Raimon Dreams' (Young form) *'Team Endou' (Young form) *'The Key Person' Trivia *"Fubuki" (吹雪) means blizzard, while "Shirou" (士郎) is sounds similar to Shiro (白) which means white. *His character songs are Ice Road and Honoo no Pride (with Gouenji and Someoka). *Fubuki is also known as "Prince of the Snowfields", "The Bear Killer", "Fubuki the Blizzard", "Blizzard Wizard" and "The Legendary Striker". *In Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin, he's known as Prince of the Snowfield ( のプリンス, Setsugen no Purinsu). **In the English Ares dub, he's known as "Sub-Zero Hero". *He's one of the three characters in Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha to have a Chara Change. However, his chara change is not usable after a game cutscene as story-wise. *The reason for his departure from Inazuma Japan after the match against Fire Dragon is different in all three adaptations: in the anime, he gets injured after they use their hissatsu tactic Perfect Zone Press on him, in the video game, he gets injured after he uses Snow Angel for the first time, in the manga, he gets injured when he tries to stop Aphrodi's hissatsu. And unlike the game and the anime, he never comes back to the team in the manga. Navigation de:Shawn Froste es:Shawn Froste fr:Shawn Froste id:Fubuki Shirou it:Fubuki Shirou nl:Shawn Froste vi:Fubuki Shirou Category:GO characters Category:Captains Category:Coaches Category:Raimon B Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Ares characters Category:Orion characters Category:Original series characters Category:Featured characters